


Celia's Punishment

by DudePea33



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Girlfriend, Abusive Wife, Abusive fiancee, F/M, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Gaslighting, Girl Farting, I love me some gassy girls, Lots of gas, gassy girls, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudePea33/pseuds/DudePea33
Summary: Your abusive fiancee comes home angry. Now you're going to get her "Smelly" Punishment.





	1. Celia

“There you are you little bitch!”

The voice echoed throughout the hallway, coarse and angry. Before you had anytime to respond, a hand shot out and grabbed your arm from behind, twisting your arm in a painful position. you let out a pained yelp of surprise, struggling to turn your head only to discover your attacker was non other than Your fiance - Celia .

“Ow- Celia-?!” you whimpered through gritted teeth. Although you was used to the violence she inflicted on you, that didn’t mean you liked it by any cause. Her hand was gripped fiercely around your ownbunched up sleeve, you could feel a bruise forming from how often she found herself in this position.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, where have you been?!” The female barked, shoving you onto the couch. “You just got home, didn’t you? I bet you were spending time with those ‘friends’ of yours, weren’t you?” Celia continued, her nose flaring unpleasantly as she folded her arms and looked down on you domineeringly.

“I- I was here the whole time, Celia-honey! I’ve been in my room studying the whole time, really!” you pleaded, attempting to reason with her. Although, it was a lie however. She never liked lying unnecessarily, but if she found out that you we’re in fact spending time with the others, it could only mean bad news.

“Bullshit! I just checked your room ten minutes ago, you must have just sneaked in!” Celia shouted, her hands balled into fists. you cringed, she had to make her calm down, and quick.

“I- I was just in the bathroom! Please, you’re blowing this way out of proportion!” you weakly responded, bringing your hands up in defense.

Celia reached down and pulled you by the arm, bringing her face to face with you. you Gasped and her hands went to her head, trying to alleviate the extreme pain by clawing at her hands. “Are you trying to make me angry? Stop lying, you little Pansy!”

“I’m sorry- Celia! I’m sorry! Please put me down, you’re hurting me!” you begged, her scalp burning from pain. Celia only rolled her eyes, and released her harsh grip. you dropped to the floor, Panicking.

“If you’re really sorry, you’ll accept your rightful punishment.” Celia spoke, ers eyes lowering. you wanted to protest, but knew if she did, Celia would just Get angry and beat you up again.

“....Punishment?” you gasped, unsure of how you felt about the implications. Celia grinned, then pointed her to her bed.

“Go lie down, that’s all you have to do, and remember to stay still.” se demanded. you warily obeyed, trotting over to her neatly made bed quietly. As she sat down, she heard to distinctive sound of a zipper, followed by a belt unbuckling and the shuffle of pants dropping to the floor.

‘Oh god…’ you gulped. ‘This can’t be happening- not now-’

Before you could finish her train of thought, another noise came from Celia.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT*  
Something loud and….rancid smelling.

you immediately sat up, covering your nose and mouth. “Celia! That was foul!” you coughed, waving the air in front of her face. Celia only chuckled, sauntering over to the disgusted guy.

“Did you think I was going to do something else? No need to worry about that, darling, that type of fun can wait till our wedding night and honeymoon.”  
*PBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTT*  
Celia punctuated the reply with another terrible smelling fart, lifting her leg and wafting it towards her younger fiance. “Now be a good little boy and keep still like I instructed you to.”

As you began to question the type of ‘punishment’ she had in store for you, she quickly silenced her by sitting directly on her face, straddling her and keeping her arms in place.

“I didn’t want it to come to this, but I’m afraid you left me no choice. This will teach you to leave without notifying me, you.” Celia snickered, passing another cloud of gas right into your eyes.The sound of muffled whining came from underneath her backside, which could only be you begging him to stop.  
*Brap*  
she grunted, forcing out a rippled sounding fart, her stomach churning.

The grip on your arms tightened, and she lifted up her backside to let out a silent stream of gas right into your nose. As you gagged from underneath her, she only laughed sadistically. se then reached behind him, squeezing your nose shut and positioning her anus right on top of her mouth. she groaned, *FBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT* letting out an incredibly unpleasant smelling rush of flatulence right into Your mouth. Your body beneath her squirmed and struggled with all your might, tears forming at the edges of your eyes. Celia smirked, feeling her backside produce more and more gas, at one point it even felt as if something solid passed through her. When she finally finished, she sighed with content.

“Well, hopefully that will teach you to go somewhere without notifying me first.” Celia remarked smugly. she put her pants back on, and left you coughing and sobbing on your bed. Before she exited her bedroom, she poked her her head throughout the door frame. “You better get used to it, sweetheart, because you’ll be living with me for the rest of your life, soon.”


	2. Typos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah

Sorry about the typos in the story. English isn't my first language to be honest. I fixed them all so it should be alright.


	3. Updates.

Hey guys. Thanks for reading this story!

I just wanna say I want you guys opinion on something. What type of story should I write next?  
I have multiple ideas and I just want you guys to tell me which ones would please you the must. So I put a poll in the end notes.

Thanks for reading and check out my friend - Uneune for more stories. He doesn't write farting-stuff but he does have alot of good stories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/17841606  
> Uneune's bio: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneune/pseuds/Uneune


End file.
